


a young man's fancy

by ornategrip



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Spring and Roddy is acting weird. Barry gets to the bottom of it, mostly by getting into the bottom of Roddy. <i>*rimshot*</i> Featuring horny!Roddy and possessive!Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a young man's fancy

**Author's Note:**

> Underage drinking. Barry punches a guy.
> 
> For this [prompt](http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/1735.html?thread=1312455#cmt1312455) on the grimm kink meme.

They shouldn’t even be here.

But Roddy had grinned at him and Barry had been lost. That was how Barry found himself in an abandoned factory, music loud and throbbing, surrounded by people dancing and swaying. The scent of drugs, alcohol and sweat was heavy in the air and he had snagged a beer as soon as they got there, hoping to dull his senses. Just another bad decision in a night of bad decisions.

Roddy had vanished into the crowd as soon as they arrived, slipping away before Barry could protest. Barry had drifted around half-heartedly, dancing occasionally but mostly staying on the edges of the crowd. He’d been to raves before and they had never been his thing. He preferred running in the woods or dirt biking; he was more of an outdoors kind of guy.

He was on his third beer when he abruptly decided he had had enough of this, shouldering his way through the crowd to find Roddy. His height and bulk came in handy here, the crowd giving way to him easily. He moved through the factory, searching for Roddy so they could just go home. When he finally found him, what he saw made him pull up short.

Roddy was plastered to a guy, riding his thigh and kissing him. The guy was tall, maybe as tall as Barry but not as broad, Barry would have an advantage of strength in a fight. He catalogued all this within seconds, instinct screaming at him that this guy was a rival and should be taken out immediately. The guy reached up, tangled his finger’s in Roddy’s curls and tugged.

Barry roared, the music barely loud enough to drown him out. A few people looked around, as if unsure whether or not they heard a noise but most didn’t notice at all, too drugged or too deaf to hear. Roddy heard though, with his sharp Reinegen hearing. He pulled away from the kiss, eyes heavy-lidded and mouth swollen, turning to catch Barry’s eyes, a slow smirk curling his mouth. Still staring at Barry, he rocked his body on the guy’s thigh, a writhe of his hips that had his eyes fluttering shut as the man kissed his neck.

Barry was moving before he even realized it.

*

Barry had tried to talk Roddy out of coming here. He had pointed out that Roddy’s dad, Monroe _and_ Nick had said he couldn’t go to these things anymore. Not only that, Roddy was still on probation with his school, did he really want to ruin his scholarship by getting busted at an illegal rave?

Roddy had just waved off all his concerns.

“They said I couldn’t _DJ_ , they didn’t say anything about just going to raves.” he’d said with a smirk. “Besides, what they don’t know, can’t hurt me. Same goes with my school.”

Barry probably should have put up more of a fight but he didn’t. Roddy had been so strange lately, restless and easily frustrated. He was always snarky and sarcastic but his comments seemed to take on an edge, were sharper and cruel when before they had just been teasing. Barry wouldn’t admit it but his feelings had been hurt quite a few times thought he did his best to ignore it. Roddy was the first friend he’d had since the whole Roh-Hatz debacle and Barry was desperate to keep him.

Barry knew he wasn’t he smartest kid on the block, he could admit that. He was simple, he liked simple things which made it doubly ridiculous that he liked Roddy so much (too much a voice whispered in his head but he ignored it, the same way he ignored that yearning feeling in his belly when Roddy got close enough to touch). Roddy was anything but simple. Roddy was layers and attitude and false fronts. Roddy was complicated.

They got on amazingly well despite their differences, or at least they had until the start of Spring. That was when Roddy got strange, snapping at Barry and storming off, only to show up a few days later, an unspoken apology in his eyes. Barry always forgave him and things would go back to normal until it happened all over again. Barry got the feeling Roddy was frustrated about something but the one time he had attempted to broach the subject, Roddy had pretended not to know what he was talking about.

Roddy kept coming back at least. Barry was Roddy’s only friend, too.

A week ago Roddy had come over while Barry was working out and Barry had answered the door as he stripped off his sweaty shirt. Roddy had stared at him, eyes dark and unreadable before saying ‘Fuck this!’ and had run off while Barry had stood stupidly in his doorway. He still had no idea what had happened so when Roddy had stopped by, inviting him to a rave, he had agreed rather easily. He was just so glad Roddy wasn’t angry with him anymore.

Barry was kind of stupid like that.

*

The night air outside the factory was shockingly cold compared to inside, and Barry sucked it into his lungs, hauling Roddy behind him. He had one hand wrapped around Roddy’s wrist, dragging him behind him. His other hand still stung from where he had punched that guy, snarling as he pulled Roddy away. Roddy had gone easily, eyes dark and mouth parted, following Barry without even giving the other guy a second glance.

People hadn’t even blinked at the violence, continuing to dance and jump around to the pulsing beat and Barry had found a side exit and went through it. The alleyway they found themselves in was quiet and Barry kept them moving until they came across another doorway, ducking into a small room, far enough away that the music was just a faint hum.

He finally let go of Roddy, turning away and struggling to calm his breathing. Instinct was screaming at him to take Roddy, to claim him but he couldn’t do that. He had already crossed a line by attacking the guy Roddy had been with. Roddy wasn’t his possession and he felt ashamed for treated him like one. He looked around in an attempt to calm himself. It looked like they were in an old office room, a few broken chairs and some papers strewn about.

He was just trying to find the words to apologize when Roddy came up behind him, his arms coming around Barry’s torso as he pressed his body to Barry’s back. Barry froze as Roddy’s hands burrowed under the hem of his shirt to press against his stomach.

“Well?” Roddy asked, voice muffled against Barry’s shirt as his hands drifted slowly down making Barry shiver. “Way I see it, you cockblocked me so you owe me one.”

Barry sucked in a breath and he could smell the lust coming off of Roddy as Roddy’s hands finally made their way to his crotch, to rub at his erection behind his jeans.

Barry went wild, spinning around and slamming Roddy up against the wall. Roddy just laughed, a wild, raucous sound, his legs coming up to wrap around Barry’s waist. They kissed almost violently, teeth clashing and tongues dueling while Roddy squirmed in Barry’s arms. He wasn’t trying to get away, wasn’t even close to trying to get away, was, in fact, tangling his arms around Barry’s head to keep him in place.

“Yeah, yeah.” Roddy was muttering, voice low and purring. “That’s it, yeah. Want you, only you. Give it to me, Barry. Fuck me.”

“No lube.” Barry managed to growl out, hitching Roddy harder against the wall so he could thrust better against him. Even through all their layers of clothes it felt fantastic and they groaned in tandem. They rocked like that for a few silent minutes before Roddy began squirming again in earnest. It made Barry lift his head from Roddy’s neck, where he had been working on giving Roddy the biggest hickey he could.

“No, no.” Roddy was saying, trying to get his arm between them. “I’ve got lube in my pocket.”

That was enough to get Barry to pull away, Roddy dropping his legs down to stand on unsteady feet. He rummaged frantically through his pockets until he pulled out the tube of lube triumphantly. Shoving it into Barry’s hands he began to unzip his pants, shoving them down his legs and kicking them and his shoes both off.

Barry was just gaping at him, at his hard cock jutting out, poking out past his shirt hem. Roddy was absolutely shameless, taking the lube back from Barry’s slack hand. He took Barry’s other hand and slicked up Barry’s fingers, moving the hand between his legs, bypassing his pretty cock. He straddled Barry’s palm, leaning back a bit and Barry got with the program, curling his fingers up until he found Roddy’s opening.

He slid one finger in carefully, Roddy’s body welcoming him easily. Roddy still had a firm grip on his wrist, as if afraid Barry would pull away. Like that was going to happen, Barry watching rapt as Roddy’s head tilted back while he moaned wantonly. He was beautiful, sweaty and flushed, licking his lips as Barry worked another finger inside.

Roddy was riding his hand, Barry’s two fingers tucked inside of him as he rocked up and down. His other hand was wrapped around his cock, dripping precome and making slick wet noises as he stroked himself. Barry could only watch, breathing hard as Roddy worked up and down, his eyes shut in pleasure. He leaned down to nuzzle his throat, pressing biting kisses to Roddy’s adam apple.

“Want more.” Roddy moaned, “I want your cock, Barry. Please. Please.”

Barry pulled his fingers from Roddy’s body and fumbled desperately at his fly. Roddy wasn’t helping, clinging to him like a limpet, rubbing his body against his. Finally, he got himself unzipped and pulled out his cock, groaning with relief.

Roddy dropped to his knees and sucked him into his mouth.

Barry snarled, hips jerking forward instinctively before he could restrain himself. Roddy just opened his mouth wider, took him in deeper and Barry’s knees buckled. He teetered, throwing out his hands on the wall across from him, arms straight out and palms flat. He stared down at Roddy’s bobbing head, Roddy’s eyes closed in bliss as his mouth stretched around Barry, drool slipping around the edges.

Eventually, Roddy pulled off with one last sucking kiss, glancing up at Barry from behind his eyelashes.

“Fuck me.” he said again, lips brushing against the tip of Barry’s cock. “Fuck me.”

Barry reached down and hauled Roddy up, lifting him and pressing him against the wall. Roddy’s legs went back around his waist, his arms holding on to Barry’s shoulders as Barry lined his cock up with Roddy’s opening. He pushed in, seating himself in one steady thrust, Roddy arching in his arms and keening.

“So good, so good.” Roddy was babbling, clutching almost painfully at his shoulders. “Been wanting this forever.”

His words made Barry shut his eyes, wanting desperately to believe them but in the heat of the moment who knew? Roddy squirmed when Barry didn’t move, clenching his body all around Barry’s cock. It broke the last pitiful restraint on Barry’s control and he began fucking him in earnest, pulling almost all the way out only to slam back in again.

Roddy was crying out, shoving his back against the wall to get some traction so he could shove his hips in the same rhythm as Barry. It was fast, hard and frantic, animal rutting to the extreme. Barry couldn’t think of anything outside the feel of Roddy’s body, in his arms and around his cock, Roddy’s wailing voice in his ear.

When Roddy came it took Barry by surprise, Roddy tightening down on him and cock spurting between them without being touched. It triggered Barry’s own orgasm, making him slam his hips in with a gasp, burying his face in Roddy’s neck as he came.

His knees folded under him slowly and he was careful not to drop Roddy as he slid to the floor. He ended up sitting back on his heels, Roddy slumped over his lap, his dick slowly slipping from Roddy’s body. Roddy had his face tucked into Barry’s neck, just breathing deep and heavy and seeming content to stay there. Barry let him, rubbing his hands along his back soothingly, getting his own heart rate under control. They sat like that for at least ten minutes, just breathing each other in.

Eventually though, he stood, setting Roddy carefully off of his lap. Roddy looked dazed and well fucked, mouth swollen, curls clinging damply to his head. Barry brushed a kiss against his mouth and then helped him up. He gathered up Roddy’s clothes and helped him back into this jeans and shoes, Roddy limp and pliable in his arms. Then he tucked himself back into his pants and looked around. They should probably head home now, he figured but when he tried to coax Roddy into walking, Roddy just sighed and slumped against him.

With a shrug, he scooped Roddy up, carrying him like a princess to where he had parked his car. He had been a little worried, leaving his humvee out in this part of town but was relieved to find it untouched. With one hand, he fumbled for his keys, beeping the car open and opening the back passenger door. He was just carefully placing Roddy into the seat when Roddy stirred, twining his arms around Barry’s shoulder as he attempted to get out of the car.

Roddy kissed his jaw, his chin, moving slow and languorous.

“Mmm.” he hummed, tugging on Barry harder, nearly pulling him on top of him. “Where you going?”

He captured Barry’s mouth and Barry felt himself surrender, climbing into the seat with him and slamming the door shut behind him. Roddy made a pleased sound in the back of his throat, one hand scrubbing through Barry’s short hair as they kissed.

His other hand was busy undoing Barry’s fly.

Barry could only be grateful he was an eighteen year old male, his dick stirring to life under Roddy’s skilled fingers. Roddy was still kissing him as he maneuvered Barry onto his back, stretching him out on the backseat of the car. Those long fingers were wrapped around his dick, stroking him to full hardness as he moaned and panted into Roddy’s mouth.

After a while, Roddy pulled back with one last nip to Barry’s lips and then he was shimmying out of his pants again. This time though Barry reached out and shoved his jacket off his shoulders, snagging the hem of his t-shirt to pull over his head.

That left Roddy naked except for his socks, skin so pale it almost glowed in the low light. 

Roddy clambered on to his lap, one hand holding Barry’s cock steady as he slowly sat back down on it. Barry groaned as Roddy worked himself down, still wet and stretched from the first time. By the time he was fully seated, they were both breathing hard, Barry’s hands digging bruises into Roddy’s hips.

He sat still for a moment, panting so hard his mouth was wet with it before beginning to rock up and down. Barry whined, shoved up with his hips as best he could in the confined space. Roddy set the pace though, slow and easy, riding Barry with little twists of his hips.

Every now and then he’d bend low to kiss Barry, quick little meldings of their mouths before sitting back up, his hands planted on Barry’s chest. His whole body rolled up and down on Barry’s cock, slowly gaining speed as he chittered lightly with each thrust downward.

It was amazing, _he_ was amazing, astride Barry, all smooth skin and perfect movement. Barry managed to pry one hand off of his hip, wrapping his hand around Roddy’s leaking cock. It made Roddy squeak so he stroked him firmly just to hear that noise again, rubbing his thumb under the head.

“Yeah, yeah.” Roddy sighed, body arching with pleasure and hips picking up speed. “Like that, just like that, oh Barry.”

His name on Roddy’s lips, was there any sound better than that? Barry reached up with his other hand to haul him down for a kiss. He worked Roddy’s dick faster, Roddy moaning into his mouth, hips lifting and lowering in a stuttering rhythm. Soon he was fucking himself almost violently on Barry’s cock, shoving back down to take him deep then pushing up into Barry’s fist.

Suddenly he jerked back, tearing his mouth from Barry’s and rearing up, crying out loudly as he came all over Barry’s stomach. The sight of him, back arched, legs jerking. The smell of him, sweat and come mingling together. Barry groaned, grabbed his hips and slammed him down, shoving his cock as deep in him as he could, flooding him with come.

Roddy slumped over him, curved over him as they both struggled to catch their breath. Barry wrapped his arms around Roddy’s naked form, still shaking a little in the aftermath of his orgasm. When he was a little steadier, he shifted, moving Roddy gently to the side so he was curled along Barry, not on top of him. Roddy rested his head against Barry’s shoulder, ear pressed against his heart.

After a bit, Roddy roused.

“It’s the weather.” he said quietly into Barry’s collarbone and Barry shifted to try to look at him. “Springtime is when Reinegen get horny.”

Barry blinked.

“Really? It’s always this bad?” he asked, doubtfully. Roddy had seemed a little out of control; Barry had a hard time believing he’d been like that every Spring since he went through puberty. Roddy made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat and sat up, pushing Barry’s arm away from him. Barry tried to ignore the pang that gave him.

“You’re fucking hot, okay? Every time I get near you, all I can think about is sex, about fucking you! It’s my goddamned hormones, fucking Spring, I can’t-“

“I like you too.” Barry interrupted because he was pretty sure that was what Roddy was trying to say. Except, being Roddy, couldn’t just say it. Had to make it complicated, had to use too many words. It shut Roddy up, mouth opening and closing as he gaped at Barry.

Roddy, speechless. That was kind of rare. It made Barry want to smile but he had the feeling Roddy might take it the wrong way so he just sat patiently until Roddy recovered his voice.

“What?”

“I like you too.” he repeated, reaching out with one hand to rub at Roddy’s jaw, brush his thumb along his lower lip. “We should date.”

Be a little backwards, going from the sex marathon to the first date, but oh well. Nothing was simple with Roddy. Roddy was looking at him suspiciously, as if he didn’t quite trust what he was hearing.

“You don’t like me.” he said finally, but looked uncertain. Barry cocked his head to one side.

“Why did I have sex with you then?” he asked reasonably, one hand still stroking Roddy’s skin. Roddy shoved his hand aside and Barry let his hand drop.

“You’re a teenage boy! Of course you aren’t going to turn down sex! I practically jumped you.”

Barry couldn’t help but snort at that, the idea that Roddy could force Barry to do anything he didn’t want to do. From the look of dawning comprehension on Roddy’s face, he was coming to the same conclusion. Roddy scowled anyway though, because he always made things complicated.

“I like you.” Barry said stubbornly. “You know me, do I lie?”

Roddy was staring at him intensely, like he could look inside Barry’s head. Barry sat patiently, letting his feelings show because only Roddy could convince Roddy of anything. Eventually, Roddy began to relax and Barry knew he had won.

“You could have told me earlier.” Roddy said querulously and Barry barely restrained from rolling his eyes, hearing the affection running underneath. He leaned forward to nuzzle Roddy’s jaw.

“You kept running away.”

“I thought you didn’t feel the same way but I couldn’t keep away from you. It was driving me crazy.” 

Roddy admitted it like a confession and Barry shook his head.

“You make things too complicated. Me, I like simple. I like you, you like me. Simple as can be.”

Roddy gave a little snorting laugh.

“Well, simple guy, take me home. You better get your rest. Spring lasts for another two months.”

Barry pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
